Banner of Command
Banner of Command is a legendary item in League of Legends.Banner of Command's item page at leagueoflegends.com Recipe * (820g) ** (435g) ** 385g * (650g) ** (300g) ** (180g) ** 170g * 890g Cost Analysis * 40 ability power = 870g * 30 armor = 600g * 10 health regeneration = 360g * 10% cooldown reduction = 322g ** Total Gold Value = 2152g * 10 health regeneration = 360g ** Total Gold Value = 360g * is cost efficient if standing nearby at least one allied champion. * Alternately, the active must have at least a value of 208g for to be gold efficient. Notes * The aura applies to pets, but not clones (e.g. ). ** This is one of the 4 auras that can be used to improve champion pets, along with those of and the boot enchantment. * Contrary to the in-game description, Banner of Command does not increase a minion's total damage. Instead, it increases their attack damage or ability power stats. As such, Banner Of Command only increases the damage dealt by the minion's basic attacks and has no effect on other damaging effects the pet has (such as Tibber's aura). ** In game description: "Nearby allies gain 10 health regen per 5 seconds and nearby allied minions deal 15% increased damage." Passive Gold Value ; * Spiderlings deal damage based on their AD and deal physical damage. * Gain a bonus attack damage. * At rank 4 with 400 ability power, Elise's spiderlings go from 80 to 92 AD. This is worth / . Remember: Elise can have up to 5 spiderlings. ; * Turrets deal damage based on their AD and deal magical damage. * Gain a bonus attack damage * At rank 5 with 400 ability power, Heimerdiner's turrets go from 142 to 163 AD. This is worth / . Remember: Heimerdinger can have up to 2 turrets. ; * Voidlings deal damage based on their AD and deal physical damage. * Gain a bonus 3 + (.75 * level) attack damage * With Banner of Command, every 100 AD that Malzahar purchases will grant his voidlings 115 attack damage (as they scale with 100% of his bonus AD). At level 18 with 280 total attack damage, his voidlings will have 327.6 AD (compared to 284 without Banner of Command). This is worth / . ; * Ghouls deal damage based on their AD and deal physical damage. * Gain a bonus attack damage * At level 18 with 280 attack damage, Yorick's ghouls go from 98 to 113 AD. This is worth / . Remember: Yorick can have up to 3 ghouls. * Three ghouls have a combined damage equal to 120.75% of Yorick's attack damage * Note: Due to the aura being applied with a delay, the actual damage is applied only on the second and third attack of the ghoul out of possible three. ; * The Revenant deals damage based on its AD and deals physical damage. * Gains a bonus / / of target's attack damage. * At rank 3, cloning a target with 280 attack damage increases the revenant's AD from 210 to 242. This is worth / . * Note that the resurrected champion will not benefit from Banner of Command. ; * Plants deal damage based on their AP and deal magical damage. * Gain a bonus 3.9 + (.9 * level) ability power * At level 18 with 400 ability power, Zyra's plants go from 214 to 246 AP. This is worth / . Remember: that Zyra can have up to 4 plants. ; and * Tibbers and Boxes deal damage based on an unseen statistic, and do not gain increased damage from Banner of Command. As the aura is a percentile modifier, the more AP/AD you have: the more AD/AP your minions gain and the better value Banner of Command becomes. Patch history + + 890 gold = 2360 gold (from 2400) V1.0.0.154: *Ability power reduced to 40 from 50. *Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. V1.0.0.152: Added * Recipe: + * Item cost: 2400g * Combine cost: 890g * +50 ability power * +30 armor * Unique Aura – Valor: Nearby allies gain 10 Health Regen per 5 seconds and nearby allied minions deal 15% increased damage. * Unique Active – Promote: Transforms a nearby siege minion to a more powerful unit. You gain all the gold this unit earns - 180 second cooldown. }} References Category:Ability power items Category:Armor items Category:Aura items Category:Cooldown reduction items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Items with active abilities